


Mother Knows Best

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bad Jokes, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fun, Jokes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Bulma teaches her kids a good lesson on why parent know every trick in the book, she also has a little fun at their expense.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 14





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> All comments welcomed.
> 
> Follow@ GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.
> 
> Ok so I know its bra but I just use bulla I know I know its confusing but plz I did it in another fanfic and I dont wanna confuse ppl more. Thank you.

There were many things Bulla hated about her brother his attitude, cockiness, and how he always bragged about how fun it was to fly knowing she couldn't or at least hasn't tried but this was the first of all the food attack an act so nasty it made her wanna punch as hard as she could "Ew Trunks don't do that" pushing her brother away from her face he just had to develop this nasty habit of gargling his drink near her ear and it drove the young half breed nuts

Smiling jokingly trunks spoke with his mouth full "Oh come on sis it's fun" the mix of soda making his speech that more confusing

"Ugh, no way that's gross and you mom must not have taught you ma-" bulla was cut off as her mom's voice was heard from the other side of the kitchen, even though Bulma had aged her hearing was still great and her senses of her kids were ever sharp. Trunks gulped down his soda smiling at his mother he knew more than to mess with her sure he was scared of his father but his mom was the real scary one she tamed the prince of all the Saiyans and from the stories, trunks heard growing up that wouldn't be an easy task.

"Oh nothing mom" trunks nervously answered putting his arm behind his head flashing a smile, bulla followed suit to her brother she also knew the power Bulma had and how tempers would rise faster than their fathers "Oh yeah mom nothing hehe" the youngest Saiyans answer came nervously as well.

Bulma looked her children up and down with her hands firmly on her hips "Man they must think parents are dumb or were never their age" the scientist thinks in her head as she shakes it back and forth deciding to play along she put on her best mother act. "Well ok if there is nothing wrong, I will just grab a soda and go" walking to the fridge she pulled her favorite drink out closing it softly she found her children sweating now "idiots just like their father" she jokingly said to herself it was one of the many Vegeta trains the two inherited and it was cute to see apart of her and Vegeta mix in one together. Taking a few steps forward out the kitchen she turned back to the two Saiyans and smiled wide at them.

"Oh before I leave I did teach trunks manners. He's just like me when it comes to gargling except I gargle your father's dick and balls by my children ''.

Bulla and trunks sat in silence at their mom's comment for awhile "THE MOM GROSS EW EW EW" the two half Saiyans erupted. They did not want to know what their mother did with their father. It was gross enough they were able to hear it but now this hell no.

"Oh god I need to bleach my ears"

"I need to stop gargling stuff"

"WE NEED TO MOVE OUT" both kids yelled.

Elsewhere.

Bulma laughed as she heard them freak out eventually coming up to her room where she was met by her angry husband, smiling she gave him a kiss on the cheek he had obviously heard the joke but she didn't care.

"Was that necessary to say that" the prince gritted through his teeth

"Oh please Vegeta it was just a joke and a little of the truth" Bulma winked at her husband making him blush. Vegeta turned from his wife to not show his scarlet cheeks" the vulgar woman hadn't lost her touch I see". Bulma smiled and laughed "You're damn right and I love it and I know for a fact you love it to my prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yo THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. U ROCK.
> 
> all comments welcomed anything you wanna say you can.


End file.
